This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing and a method for dispensing flowable materials particularly, but not exclusively, into sanitation systems in bathrooms, toilets and the like. The invention further relates to a valve mechanism for use in a flowable material dispensing apparatus.
As water flows through a sanitation system, it is desirable to add to the water an amount of material, such as disinfectants, detergents, deodorants, cleaning agents or the like.
In the prior art, an amount of water from the sanitation system is diverted into a container which contains the sanitation material. The water mixes with the sanitation material and a portion of the diluted sanitation material returns to the main sanitation system.
In other known apparatus, such as in International Application No. PCT/GB82/00341 (Lotti), a quantity of sanitation material is dispensed into the water. The problem with this earlier art is that the apparatus required to dispense the sanitation material into the water is complex in shape.
United Kingdom Patent 1,462,201 (Braun Company) discloses a liquid dispensing valves, but this known valve is adapted to dispense material in response to steadily rising liquid in a reservoir. The Braun patent is not adapted to being incorporated in other areas of sanitation systems in which there is no reservoir of liquid that rises steadily. For instance, this dispenser would not be suitable for attachment to regions in the sanitation system that experience current flows, since the Braun patent relies on liquid rising steadily up into the valve, and is not adapted to function with liquid that rushes past the valve. Thus, it is not suitable for connection in locations in sanitation systems where turbulent or running liquid is found, such as in down-pipes.
Australian patent application AU-A-37302/85 in the name of 3C Chemical Laboratories Pty. Ltd. discloses an embodiment of a dispenser that is suitable for attachment to regions of a sanitation system that experience turbulent flow. However, a problem with this known dispenser is that it functions only when it is exposed to sufficient liquid flow, and does not appear to work as well when there is no liquid current flowing. Instead, the approach taken in this patent application, when there is insufficient liquid current flow, is to provide the dispenser with a cap that extends downwards. The downwardly extending cap extends into the liquid, and relies on the liquid level to rise in order for the dispenser to work. Thus, the use of the cap causes the dispenser to function in a similar manner to the Braun patent mentioned above. Thus, when faced with situations of insufficient liquid reaching the dispenser, the approach in this patent application is to revert to a similar mechanism used in the Braun patent. Thus, it has the problem that it must be attached to the sanitation system in such a manner that liquid can reach the dispenser, and this limits the location at which this dispenser can and cannot be attached in relation to the overall configuration of the sanitation system.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a flowable material dispensing apparatus for dispensing flowable material into a sanitation system, said apparatus comprising:
a first container having inlet means to receive a flow of current from the sanitation system directed to said first container and having outlet means to permit flow of the flowable material out of said first container,
wherein the dispensing apparatus is provided with a restricted flow passage for connecting the sanitation system to the inlet means of the first container, the restricted flow passage being restricted to such an extent that the passage is capable of directing the following to the inlet means of the first container:
i) directing an air current originating from the sanitation system;
the dispensing apparatus also being provided with a second container located within said first container, said second container being adapted to hold a quantity of said flowable material and having at least one restricted flow outlet opening facing in a downward direction, the or each said restricted flow outlet opening being configured to prevent flow of the flowable material in a downward direction when the flowable material at the or each said restricted flow outlet opening is not exposed to the air current in said first container and allowing flow of the flowable material downwardly through the or each said restricted flow outlet opening when the flowable material at the or each said restricted flow opening is exposed to the air current in said first container.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a flowable material dispensing apparatus for dispensing flowable material into a sanitation system, said apparatus comprising:
a first container having inlet means to receive a flow of current from the sanitation system directed to said first container and having outlet means to permit flow of the flowable material out of said first container,
wherein the dispensing apparatus is provided with a restricted flow passage for connecting the sanitation system to the inlet means of the first container, the restricted flow passage being restricted to such an extent that the passage is capable of directing the following to the inlet means of the first container:
i) directing an air current originating from the sanitation system;
the dispensing apparatus also being provided with a second container located within said first container, said second container being adapted to hold a quantity of said flowable material and having at least one restricted flow outlet opening facing in a downward direction, the or each said restricted flow outlet opening being configured to prevent flow of the flowable material in a downward direction when the flowable material is in an equilibrium state, and flow generation means to provide the air current condition at the or each said restricted flow outlet opening whereby a localised area of low pressure is formed to assist flow of the flowable material through the or each said restricted flow outlet opening.
The flow generation means may be able to provide all of the following at the or each said restricted flow outlet opening:
the air current condition;
a liquid current condition; or
a current condition consisting of both air and liquid.
The restricted flow passage may be restricted to such an extent that the passage is capable of directing all of the following to the inlet means of the first container:
i) directing an air current originating from the sanitation system;
ii) directing a liquid current originating from the sanitation system; or
iii) directing a current consisting of both air and liquid originating from the sanitation system.
Preferably, the at least one restricted flow outlet opening of the second container permits flow of the flowable material in response to the air and/or liquid current condition adjacent the at least one restricted flow outlet, and the at least one restricted flow outlet opening of the second container preventing flow of the flowable material in the absence of the air and/or liquid current condition adjacent the at least one restricted outlet opening.
The first container may be formed by a liquid holding receptacle of a sanitation flushing system, and the liquid received into said liquid holding receptacle may be used as flushing liquid.
The first container and said second container may form a sub assembly and said inlet means to said first container may be adapted for connection to a liquid flow path in a sanitation flushing system whereby air and/or liquid in said flow path can flow into said first container.
The inlet means may separate to said outlet means. Alternatively, the inlet means and said outlet means may be formed by a common flow passage.
An air and/or liquid current generation means may be provided for creating the air and/or the liquid current into said first container, the current generation means may be formed by the restricted flow passage to allow said air and/or liquid to flow immediately adjacent the or each said restricted flow opening.
A localised area of low pressure may be formed adjacent an external face of the or each said restricted flow opening whereby flow of said flowable material toward said localised low pressure area is assisted.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of dispensing a quantity of flowable material from a container into a sanitation system, said method comprising the steps of:
placing flowable material in a container which is provided with at least one generally downwardly directed opening for said flowable material to exit from said container such that, in an equilibrium state, said material in said container remains substantially within said container; and
creating an air current adjacent the or each said opening such that a quantity of the flowable material is extracted from said container through the or each said opening in response to said current, such that said quantity of material is able to be conveyed by said liquid to said sanitation system.
The method may include using a restricted flow passage to connect the container and the sanitation system, and restricting the flow passage to such an extent that the passage is capable of directing all of the following adjacent the or each said opening of the container:
i) an air current originating from the sanitation system;
ii) a liquid current originating from the sanitation system, or
iii) a current consisting of both air and liquid originating from the sanitation system.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a valve which is adapted for use in a sanitation material dispensing apparatus which is connectable to a sanitation system, said valve being provided with an internal duct therethrough, a cross-section of said duct being alterable by an aperture-varying mechanism, wherein adjustment of said mechanism controls the amount of liquid that enters said dispensing apparatus through said valve.